Reverse
by Grey Chocolate
Summary: Kami terbalik. Kami berbeda. Apa maksudnya? Apa segalanya dapat berjalan dengan baik-baik saja?/For Arionyxle/Oneshot/AU


**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto & Hinata**

**AU & little bit OoC**

**- Reverse -**

Tengah hari di kota Konoha pada musim panas berarti selalu sedia _tissue_ untuk menghapus peluh. Matahari yang terlalu membara memaksa pori ari untuk terbuka dan mengeluarkan hidrogen. Ubun-ubun yang seolah terpanggang itu pulalah yang menyebabkan banyak manusia kontan menjadi temperamental saat ini.

_BRAKKK!_

Ini salah satu contoh realitanya. Di dalam sebuah kafe, tampak seorang pemuda pirang tengah melemparkan seorang pelayan ke dinding hingga bunyi benturan antara punggung dan bahan beton itu terdengar nyaring. Sang pemuda yang nafasnya memburu karena emosi itu lantas diamankan sekuriti dan beberapa orang yang semula hanya menjadi penonton jalannya tragedi selekas mungkin.

"Lepaskan aku!" Pemuda pirang itu menepis tangan-tangan yang menariknya menjauh dari sang pelayan. "Pelayan abnormal itu memang harus diberi pelajaran agar lebih santun!" Jemari _tan_ pemuda terarah pada pelayan bersurai hitam berjanggut lebat yang masih mengaduh kesakitan.

Di antara kerumunan yang memadat, seorang pria tegap berpakaian formal mendekat. Jas hitamnya terlihat pantas sekali dengan sosok sang pria berhelai serona rotan. Iris _lavender _sang pemuda menatap bawahan dan seorang asing di depannya dengan tenang. Menunjukkan betapa penuh wibawa dan berkepala dinginnya ia.

"Maaf. Tapi, apa yang terjadi?"

Pemuda pirang berbalik. Mengetahui bahwa jabatan sang pria dewasa di depannya tentulah manajer—dari papan nama yang tersemat di saku jasnya—pemuda tersebut mengurangi jarak. "Lainkali urus pelayanmu dengan baik, Tuan! Dia pedofil! Dia mengiming-imingku ke kamar kecil dan nyaris saja mengasusilaku!"

Sebuah bungkukkan dari sang pria yang satu paket dengan kata "maaf, akan aku beri pelajaran dia" membuat emosi sang pemuda imut itu berangsur pulih.

"Baiklah, kumaafkan." Sang pemuda menarik napas panjang setelah sebelumnya member decihan pada sang pelayan yang kini dipapah ke ruang pegawai.

Dengan tanpa memperbesar masalah barusan, pemuda tersebut memacu langkah dan pergi dari kafe itu.

* * *

"_HMPFH_! HAHAHA!"

Tawa menggema di dalam sebuah kedai _ramen_. Pelakunya adalah seorang pemuda bersurai coklat _raven_ dengan tato _stigma_ merah di sepasang pipinya. Di sisinya seorang pemuda pirang mendengus sebal.

"_Oh_, ayolah, Kiba. Berhenti memperolokku dan membuatku menyesal karena telah menceritakan hal yang tadi siang kualami di kafe padamu!"

Kiba, begitulah nama pemuda bernetra sipit itu dipanggil, berusaha menghentikan tawa dan mengusap matanya yang berair. Ia berdehem beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya memberi tepukan-tepukan kecil di punggung mungil rekannya.

"H-habis, itu pasti jadi kejadian yang sangat mengocok perut! _Ah_, andai saja aku ada di sana dan melihat secara langsung! Itu pasti bisa kujadikan bahan tertawaan di kantor nanti!"

"_Cih_!" Pemuda pirang meraih segelas air mineral dan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. "Aku benar-benar sebal! Apalagi jika mengingat bahwa hal itu tidak terjadi sekali saja!"

"Sudahlah, Naruto," hibur Kiba pada sang sentral karakter. Diberikannya semangkuk _ramen_ panas pada rekan sekantornya itu. "Ini, kutraktir semangkuk lagi _ramen_ supaya kau tidak marah-marah lagi!"

Pemuda itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Pelecehan dari banyak pedofil memang bukan sekali ini ia terima. Seringkali ia harus berbasah keringat ketika dikejar seorang manula yang memuja parasnya. Salahkan sosoknya yang begitu manis. Tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa ia telah berusia 35 tahun dan seorang karyawan andaikata orang-orang hanya melihat tanpa mengenalinya. Tingginya yang hanya 148 cm, garis muka yang tidak setegas para pemuda, kulit yang belum terkontaminasi keriput, suara yang masih nyaring ditambah gayanya yang kekanakkan membuat ia tak pernah diakui sebagai yang dewasa. Dilihat dari sisi mana pun, ia hanyalah seorang yang perawakannya serupa bocah sd dua belas tahun. Alih-alih mengenakan jas agar terlihat dewasa, Naruto justru terlihat semakin manis seperti bocah laki-laki yang tengah menghadiri upacara kenaikan kelas. Sejak saat itulah ia memilih pergi ke kantor dengan setelah kemeja putih, _vest_ coklat dan _jeans_. Persetan dengan strata dan tetek-bengeknya, _toh_, sang atasan tidak mematok pakaian apa yang harus ia kenakan. Masih dengan jelas Naruto rekam dalam otaknya ketika acapkali ia mengantar Konohamaru, keponakannya, pergi ke sekolah dasar. Di sana ia harus menanggung malu karena diseret seorang guru untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Usut punya usut, sang guru melakukannya oleh sebab kesalahpahaman. Guru tersebut mengira bahwa Naruto adalah seorang anak didik yang hendak membolos. Bukannya meminta maaf, guru itu justru membela diri dengan menggunakan siluet Naruto yang katanya sepadan anak sd.

Setiap mengingat kejadian demi kejadian memalukan yang berpangkal dari salah paham akan usianya, Naruto hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir. Sebal. Itu saja.

_SREK …._

Suara pintu geser otomatis di dalam kedai terdengar, seusainya suaa hentakan langkah mengikuti. Beberapa pemuda terdiam dari kegiatan makan mereka mendapati seorang wanita dewasa bertubuh dan tinggi bak model berjalan anggun. Setelan jas ungu wanita dan _highheels_ sewarna membuatnya tampak elegan. Belum lagi dengan wajah berpulaskan sapuan make up, pewarna bibir merah menyala dan surai indigo yang digulung tinggi. Wanita karier sejati kelihatannya.

Sulur mie _ramen_ masih menggelayut di bibir Naruto ketika sosok anggun itu duduk tepat di sisinya. Kiba bahkan dibuat seakan tuna wicara saking terpesonanya.

Belum sempat sang pengunjung cantik memesan, beberapa pemuda beranjak dari kursi mereka untuk siap melancarkan rayuan demi rayuan. Mereka memulai pendekatan dengan duduk di sisi lain sang wanita dan beberapa di antaranya berdiri di belakang sosok cantik itu.

"Bekerja di mana, _lady_?"

"Suka pria yang seperti apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku minum-minum di kedai _sake_ seberang sana?"

Itulah gelintiran bujuk rayu dari para peserta yang hendak menumbangkan hati sang wanita. Namun, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah hal yang diluar perkiraan. Sang wanita menangis kencang seketika ketika para pria yang mengerubunginya bertambah dan bertubi-tubi memberikan gombalan maut mereka.

"_Huweee_~ Hinata takuuut~ M-menjauh dari Hinataaa~!" Wanita itu menangis dengan sangat tidak dewasa. Membuat dahi setiap pria yang ada berkerut namun tak ambil pusing dan kembali melancarkan serangan.

"Kenapa menangis? Sini, aku tenangkan."

"Jangan menangis, cantik. Nanti _make up_-mu luntur."

"Ikutlah aku ke klub, biar aku yang menghilangkan kesedihanmu."

"Bagaimana jika kita minum-minum di bar yang mahal agar tangismu berhenti. Kita bisa bersenang-senang berdua semalaman."

Melihat wajah wanita di sisinya yang semakin memerah karena tangis, Naruto pun merasa simpati dan memukulkan tangannya ke meja kencang-kencang. Membuat ruangan menjadi sunyi seketika.

"Lepaskan wanita itu, laki-laki hidung belang!" Sang pemuda berlensa safir itu mendelik tajam. Tapi, tentu saja upaya itu percuma mengingat wajahnya teramat manis bahkan saat tengah mendelik. Bukannya takut, para pria itu justru memperoloknya dengan mengusap kepalanya dan menyuruhnya untuk minum susu.

Berang, Uzumaki itu mengganas dan mulai menendangi para pengunjung lain sehingga kegaduhan tak dapat dielak di kedai milik Teuchi tersebut.

* * *

"T-terima kasih sudah menolong Hinata, kakak!" wanita—_err_—anak perempuan itu membungkuk berterima kasih pada Naruto sementara Kiba masih belum percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya.

Usai membuat kegaduhan, Teuchi mengusir seluruh pengunjungnya dan menutup dini kedainya meski hari masih senja. Setelah dibubarkan, Hinata pun dapat meraup udara segar setelah sebelumnya dijejal banyak rayuan dari para buaya darat yang hendak memangsa. Ia pun lantas menjelaskan bahwa sesungguhnya ia bukanlah wanita dewasa. Ia hanyalah seorang bocah smp yang memiliki tubuh laiknya seorang dewasa. Itulah pula yang membuat ia terpaksa berdandan seakan ia memang orang dewasa. Benar-benar kebalikan dari Naruto.

Naruto pun akhirnya turut ambil andil untuk bicara panjang lebar soal perasaannya yang harus hidup dengan tubuh mungil yang membuat ketiga manusia itu akhirnya terpingkal karena merasa bahwa takdir tengah mempermainkan dua manusia di antaranya dalam sistemasi personal.

Sang bocah perempuan smp berpenampilan dewasa dan sang dewasa berpenampilan bocah laki-laki sd. Tanpa terasa, hari kian menggulita. Bulan bahkan telah meninggi di atas sana menandai malam. Hinata beranjak dari bangku taman dan merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tas jinjingnya.

"_Eto_, ini. Sebagai tanda terimakasih dari Hinata. Silahkan berkunjung ke sini. Ini kafe yang dikelola keluarga Hinata, Kak Naruto, Kak Kiba." Sang gadis beriris _lavender_ memberikan dua buah _voucher_ makan gratis pada dua pemuda di depannya.

Kiba dan Naruto tentunya senang bukan main. Makan gratis bagi mereka terdengar seperti suara seruling khayangan. Apalagi makan gratis di kafe dengan jamuan yang memanjakan lidah. Siapa yang dapat menolak jerat godanya?

Tak mengulur waktu, usai mengucap salam, Hinata pun pamit pulang dengan sebuah taksi. Meninggalkan dua pemuda yang masih kesenangan karena mendapat rejeki nomplok dari seorang anak kecil nan anggun.

* * *

"I … ini, 'kan." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya. Hari ini, ia bertolak ke alamat sebuah kafe yang tertera di _voucher_. Kiba sendiri mangkir dari janjinya karena urusan pekerjaan yang tak dapat ditunda ketika Naruto telah terlanjur sampai di tujuan.

Makan gratis sepuasnya telah menunggu. Namun, kenyataan bahwa kafe yang berdiri kokoh di hadapan keduanya adalah kafe yang kemarin dikunjungi Naruto dan menyisakan kenangan getir mengesalkan, wajah Naruto memasam.

_Jika diingat, sosok manajer kemarin memang mirip Hinata, sih._ Sang pemuda _blonde_ tampak mengerut alis.

_Blonde_ mungil itu lantas tampak berpikir keras. _Apa aku kembali saja, ya? Malas jika harus bertemu dengan pelayan yang satu itu lagi. Aku juga malu datang lagi ke sini setelah membuat kericuhan._

Usai menimang, akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk beranjak dari tempat itu. Ia baru saja akan berbalik saat sebuah tangan menarik jemarinya.

"K-kak Naruto?"

"_E-eh_? Hinata."

"Ayo, masuk, Kak!" Hinata menarik Naruto masuk ke dalam. Dengan canggung, Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sembari mengayuh langkah.

Kecanggungan itu pun kian bertambah saat tahu sang manajer telah melipat tangan di dekat meja yang Hinata tunjuk. Meski demikian, Naruto dapat melepaskan diri dari kungkung kecanggungan ketika manajer yang kerap disapa "Neji" itu mempersilahkan Naruto duduk dengan sopan. Seolah kejadian kemarin bukanlah alasan untuk tidak memperlakukan sang tamu kehormatan dengan baik.

Suasana makan siang itu terasa begitu romantis dengan tata meja yang terdapat di tengah, berhadapan dengan panggung yang diisi sekumpulan pemusik ulung. Naruto tak lagi sungkan untuk melahap binal panganan yang dibawakan pelayan-pelayan ke mejanya. Termasuk oleh pelayan yang kemarin hari membuat ia naik darah.

"K-kak Naruto, makannya pelan-pelan, nanti tersedak." Sang Hyuuga memperingatkan.

Naruto mendongak sedikit. Memperlihatkan area mulutnya yang dipenuhi aneka macam saus dari hidangan. Mengulaskan tawa kecil yang meluncur mulus dari bibir Hinata. Dengan cekat tangannya, Hinata memberikan sapuan lembut jemarinya di area yang terkena saus dengan serbet. Menciptakan keterkesimaan bagi sang Uzumaki. Menikmati sentuhan, kedua safir Naruto memejam ditirai kelopaknya.

_Wangi yang menenangkan. Sentuhan yang lembut. Suara yang jernih._

_Menenangkan …._

Barulah kala itu Naruto sadar ia telah terjatuh dalam jebak cinta. Jebak cinta yang membuatnya memendam rasa pada sang anak yang terlampau muda darinya. Ingin hatinya berkata jujur bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama telah mengenainya. Oleh sebabnya, Naruto memulai pendekatannya. Ia mengintensifkan kehadirannya di kafe Hinata, memoyakan lebih banyak uang sakunya ketimbang saat biasa. Rupanya Hinata tiapkali selalu menyempatkan diri ke sana, di senja hari untuk menemani sang kakak sepupu mengelelola kafe.

Meski demikian, Naruto tak jarang menelan pahit saat Hinata mengundang teman sekelasnya untuk turut menikmati panganan secara cuma-cuma. Hal yang membuat dirinya merasa gerah adalah ketika ia tahu bahwa ada seorang bocah bernama Gaara yang tertangkap tengah menyuapi Hinata. Tidak logis memang jika ia yang telah menginjak kepala tiga cemburu buta pada seorang anak kecil. Namun, itulah jatuh cinta. Cemburu bisa menargetkan objek siapa saja.

* * *

Kali ini pun Naruto terpaksa bersikap dewasa, berbasa-basi dengan Neji, untuk pembicaraan monoton seputar peningkatan devisa negara. Begitu sulit bagi Naruto untuk tidak melirikkan bola matanya pada sekumpulan bocah smp yang tengah mengobrol ria mengelilingi meja bundar besar di sudut kafe.

Sabar. Itulah mantra sakti mandraguna yang Naruto komat-kamitkan saat Gaara terlihat mencuri perhatian Hinata dengan sebuah boneka panda. Sialnya, tinggi Gaara yang smp itu bahkan lebih tinggi darinya! Kenyataan itu seolah menendang harga diri Naruto mentah-mentah. Membuat kepercayaan diri Naruto menurun secara perlahan.

* * *

"Hinata-_chan_." Naruto mengambil kursi di sisi Hinata yang tengah berkutat dengan tugas sekolah yang ia kerjakan di kafe. "Ada orang yang kau sukai tidak?"

Pertanyaan mendadak Naruto itu membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua safir begitu cepat.

"A-apa, Kak Naruto?"

Naruto mengulang. "Ada orang yang kau suka saat ini?"

Wajah Hinata memerah, peluh mulai merembes keluar dari pelipisnya. Dengan diiringi telengan penuh gesa, Hinata menjawab. "T-t-tidak ada." Hinata menjawab dengan mengkhianati hatinya.

"_Oh_."

"K-kak Naruto sendiri?"

Naruto membatu. Ia menelungkup ke atas meja dan menutupi wajah mendidihnya dengan tangan. "Ada."

Tanpa Naruto tahu, saat itu raut muka muram terpancar dari Hinata.

* * *

Naruto mengerjakan dokumen pekerjaannya tanpa semangat. Sudah tiga hari ia tidak mengunjungi pujaan hatinya karena sibuknya kalkulasi profit akhir bulan. Kiba berkali-kali menyemangatinya dengan traktiran secangkir kopi, tapi kafein kopi sekali pun tak mampu membuat Naruto segar-bugar. Ia butuh Hinata. Ingin mengirim pesan singkat, Hinata belum mendapat izin memegang ponsel. Entah bagaimana Naruto dapat mengatasi penyakit rindunya yang kian hari kian pekat.

* * *

Di hari libur ini, Naruto bermaksud mengajak Hinata untuk pergi berdua dengannya. Menikmati jamuan makan malam di sebuah restoran mewah di dekat kantornya. Sedari pagi, pemuda lajang itu memaku diri di depan cermin. Memikirkan bagaimana seharusnya ia tampil di hadapan Hinata.

Akhirnya ia memilih untuk memakai setelan kasual saja. Tak lupa, Naruto telah mempersiapkan sebuket bunga untuk ia berikan pada sang perempuan seusainya jamuan makan malam.

Naruto tak bisa menahan perangahnya tatkala memandang keanggunan Hinata yang malam itu berlapiskan gaun _violet_ selutut dengan tatanan surai yang dibiarkannya tergerai bebas. Larut dalam nuansa restoran Perancis mewah kala gulita dengan berpendarkan cahaya lilin kecil di atas meja.

* * *

_PUK!_

"Naruto!"

Sang pemuda meletakkan garpu saat bahunya ditepuk pelan oleh seorang wanita bersurai merah muda. Naruto memekik girang tatkala tahu bahwa yang ada di dekatnya adalah sang primadona di tempat kerja.

"Sakura-_chan_? Karin? Shion? Kalian sedang makan malam?" Naruto beranjak dari kursinya dan berbincang hangat dengan ketiga rekan kerjanya. Membuat Hinata duduk sendirian dengan jemari yang telah mengeras mencengkeram kain gaunnya.

_Dunia Kak Naruto adalah dunia orang dewasa yang tidak kukenal_. Hinata menatap sendu pada Naruto yang kini telah berkumpul bersama beberapa rekan kerja lain yang kebetulan tengah mengadakan pesta di sana. Dapat dengan jelas Hinata lihat beberapa wanita merebut buket bunga yang di atas meja dan dengan terang-terangan memintanya dari Naruto. Dilihat pula olehnya bagaimana beberapa wanita menggoda Naruto dengan ajakan minum-minum atau berdansa. Meski memiliki tinggi yang relatif kurang dari seusianya, Naruto tergolong pemuda tampan dan ramah. Itulah mengapa jika Hinata tak heran bila banyak wanita yang menaruh hati padanya.

Tapi, Hinata tak dapat mengingkari rasa sesak yang mulai merambati sanubarinya. Menyingkapkan rasa yang membuatnya tak betah di sana.

Tak berapa lama, Naruto kembali ke meja. Ia menyapa Hinata setelah meminta maaf karena beranjak barang sebentar untuk menyapa rekannya. Tapi, ucapan Hinata membuat bola mata Naruto membelalak kemudian.

"K-kak Naruto, aku mau pulang."

"Kenapa? Kau … merasa tidak nyaman bersamaku?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, menahan air mata yang sudah membendung. "Hinata tidak mengerti dunia orang dewasa d-dan Kak Naruto malah mengajak Hinata ke sini hanya untuk mengabaikan Hinata sementara Kak Naruto bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain."

"Hi—"

"—Hinata pulang dulu, K-kak …." Dengan itu Hinata berjalan pergi sendirian. Membuat sang pemuda Uzumaki menggeram dan menarik jumputan surai pirangnya sendiri.

* * *

Esoknya, Naruto mengunjungi kafe milik keluarga Hyuuga seperti biasa namun dilarang Neji untuk masuk ke dalam karena akan mengganggu konsentrasi Hinata yang tengah berjuang untuk ujian kenaikan kelas. Neji yang juga telah menciduk ketidakberesan dalam hubungan keduanya bahkan sampai menginterogasi Naruto macam-macam hal. Utamanya, ketetapan hati Naruto yang sesungguhnya pada Hinata.

"Naruto, Hinata menyukaimu. Jika kauhanya berniat mempermainkan perasaannya, menjauhlah dari sekarang. Karena, meski tubuhnya seperti wanita dewasa, hati dan pikiran Hinata masihlah hati dan pikiran anak-anak. Mengertilah itu, Naruto."

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari ini tidurnya Uzumaki muda itu tak pulas. Ucapan Neji seperti alarm yang membayangi otaknya dengan banyak hal seputar Hinata. Ia seratus persen mencintai Hinata, itu tak dapat lagi digugat. Namun, yang jadi persoalan adalah bahwa ia memang belum mengatakannya kepada yang bersangkutan secara langsung. Naruto hanya takut. Usia mereka terlampau berbeda dan fisiknya begitu tak sepadan dengan Hinata. Jika bersanding, bukanlah bagai pangeran dan sang puteri.

* * *

Di tanggal liburan, Naruto membuang waktu dengan hanya duduk termenung di taman. Ia butuh pencerahan. Pencerahan untuk memantapkan hatinya. Tapi, di mana ia bisa mendapatkannya? Ia tak tahu.

_PTAK!_

"Aduh!" Naruto meringis saat sebuah bola _baseball _mengenai kepala kuningnya dengan tiba-tiba. Tak berapa lama, dua muda-mudi mendekat dan memohon maaf kepadanya.

Seorang pemuda pendek dan wanita yang tinggi semampai. Sang pemuda meminta maaf dengan malas-malasan sementara sang wanita berkuncir empat menjitak kepala nanas sang pemuda dan menyuruhnya meminta maaf dengan benar.

Tak mendapatkan reaksi apa pun dari Naruto, sang wanita mengibaskan tangannya.

"_Hei_? Kaumendengar ucapan kami?"

"_Eh_? I-iya."

"Syukurlah."

"_Ng_, kalian … sepasang kekasih?"

Sang wanita terdiam, mukanya sedikit merona.

"Iya. _Err_~ Sebenarnya kami sudah menikah. Usia kami terpaut lima belas tahun. Tapi, aku yang wanita jutsru yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ada yang aneh?"

Ini dia! Pencerahan yang Naruto dapatkan. Kini setelah melihat sepasang suami-isteri yang terlihat harmonis meski begitu tak padan, akhirnya Naruto yakin bahwa ia pun dapat menjalin cinta dengan Hinata meski ditentang perbedaan.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Kalian cocok!" Naruto tersenyum. Dalam hati ia berterimakasih pada Tuhan yang telah memberinya petunjuk agar ia membulatkan hati.

* * *

Naruto berlari kencang menuju kafe Hinata. Masa ujian Hinata telah berakhir dan ia telah memantapkan tekad. Jadi, tidak ada lagi alasan untuknya tidak bertemu dengan Hinata. Akan tetapi, saat melewati sebuah jalan. Ia mendapati Hinata dan Gaara yang tengah berseda-gurau. Terlihat pula Gaara yang memberikan sebuah amplop surat kepada sang Hyuuga dan beranjak pergi.

"HINATA!"

Naruto berlari menyongsong siluet jangkung sang anak perempuan dan menarik bahunya begitu berada di dekatnya.

Sekali gesit, jemari Naruto merampas amplop pemberian Gaara dari tangan Hinata dan merobeknya tanpa ampun.

"Kak Nar—"

"—Jangan terima surat cinta Gaara! Cintai aku! Terimalah aku! Aku yang mencintaimu Hinata!" Naruto memberikan pernyataan cinta secara berapi-api. Wajahnya sudah layaknya kepiting matang dan napasnya menggesa.

"S-surat cinta?" Hinata terheran-heran. "S-surat yang K-kak Naruto sobek itu?"

"Iya! Itu surat cinta, 'kan?"

Hyuuga cantik tertawa. "Itu bukan s-surat cinta, Kak. Tapi surat absen hadir. Gaara harus keluar kota saat upacara kenaikan kelas. J-jadi, dia menitipkan su-surat izinnya padaku."

_PONG!_

Kepala Naruto kosong. Malu. Sangat malu. Tapi, ia yang sudah terlanjur memutuskan urat malunya tak peduli. Ia tetap melanjutkan pernyataan cintanya pada sang dambaan hati.

"K-kak N-naruto?" Hinata tak dapat menyembunyikan raut suka citanya tatkala sang pemuda menariknya dalam sebuah dekapan romansa. Wajahnya dengan jujur memulaskan warna merah yang seketika menjalar merona.

"Hinata! Aku cinta kamu! Cinta itu tidak memandang batas usia, Hinata! Aku jatuh cinta padamu! Tidak peduli berapa usiamu, tidak peduli betapa lebar rentang usia kita! Tidak peduli betapa duniamu dan aku jauh berbeda! Aku mencintaimu! Seratus kali, seribu kali, aku akan terus mengatakannya tanpa lelah agar kauyakin padaku!"

Hinata mengalungkan tangannya di antara leher Naruto, ia merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan sang pemuda. "Hinata juga cinta Kak Naruto. H-hinata hanya cinta Kak Naruto."

"Hinata …." Naruto mengeratkan dekapannya.

Sebuah kecupan mendarat seusainya di puncak kepala Hinata. Kecupan yang begitu lama dan sangat tak rela untuk Naruto lepaskan. Kecupan yang menandai awal mula peresmian hubungan keduanya ke jenjang pacaran.

* * *

Hari ini untuk kali pertama Naruto mengantar kekasihnya ke sekolah. Hal mengejutkan lainnya telah menanti. Di mana Hinata rupanya satu sekolah dengan Konohamaru yang kini telah smp! Di hari upacara penyambutan tahun ajaran baru ini banyak wali dan murid yang mengenakan setelah formal. Naruto tak kalah antusias. Spesial, hari ini ia mengenakan padanan jas dan celana biru tua yang di dalamnya dibalutkan kemeja putih serta ikatan dasi hitam bergaris biru tua. Naruto membuka tersenyum ke sisi kanannya. Mendapati seorang anak perempuan semampai yang tengah mengeratkan jemari lentiknya di antara jemari tan Naruto yang mungil. Keduanya silih lempar senyuman. Dengan sebuah lambaian, Naruto melepas Hinata untuk berbaris bersama rekan seangkatannya yang lain.

Setelahnya, Naruto berbalik dan hendak masuk ke dalam barisan wali murid jika saja sebuah tangan kekar tak terlebih dahulu menarik telinganya dan meneriakinya lantang.

"KAU MURID BARU YANG MAU MEMBOLOS, YA! AYO, IKUT AKU KE BARISAN ANAK KELAS SATU!"

Naruto pun hanya pasrah tiada daya ketika lagi-lagi ia harus dihadapkan pada kondisi yang sama. Salah paham dan disangka anak kecil. Sekelebat, Naruto mengerling ke arah Hinata. Sang anak perempuan yang paling mencolok karena tingginya itu memberikan tawa kecil yang membuat Naruto bersemu merah.

Ya, jika saja bisa. Saat itu Naruto berkeinginan sekali untuk benar-benar menjadi anak smp kembali agar ia dapat terus menyertai sang kekasih di mana pun ia berada.

_**Amora bukanlah hal yang mudah dimengerti. Pahamnya sederhana, pengaplikasiannya luar biasa. Demikianlah cinta bernada, untuk sebuah partitur hati yang tidak bisa didusta. Usia yang terlampau jauh bukan batu karang yang terjal dalam menghambat pelayaran cinta. Sosok yang kontras bukanlah alas untuk mendasari sepasang jodoh menolak takdir cinta. Kuasa cinta tiada dua. Karena, dalam cinta, yang berbeda dapat menjadi satu rasa. Satu rasa cinta yang bahagia.**_

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Note :**

Hei, **Arion**ista #kabur. Maafkan daku buat fiksi yang gak sempurna ini. Tapi, gimanapun aku bikin ini spesial buatmu.

Tulus dan sungguh-sungguh! (?)

Semoga kau suka, ya~

—**Grey Chocolate**

**(14-07-2012)**


End file.
